Unos Amigos Normales trabajando
by scallycawthon
Summary: solo es un fic normal de fnaf...okey no
1. Consiguiendo Trabajo

**_rimero que nada...Ola Ke Aze? xD_**

 ** _Advertencias: estupides nivel super dios, emm malas palabras, emmm posho frito? (?) como sea... sin mas preanvulos la historia:_**

 _En una gran ciudad donde el hipermegapotente sol brillaba, las mariposas volaban, las orugas volaban con los pajaros (?), una chica llamada kelly iba caminando hacia su lugar favorito... si.. **FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**... para poder sonseguir el trabajo de guardia y eso..._

 _kelly: no pos...que sol.. *tapandose la cara*_

 _Fabricio: simon... ah y gracias por decirme que si no me hubiera quemado *sarcastico*_

 _kelly: pos de nada *sarcastica*_

 _Fabricio: como sea... mira *señala la pizzeria* c-crei que no existia..._

 _kelly: en tu cara bitch! *le grita/dice* jaja...*va corriendo a la pizzeria*_

 _Fabricio: esperame...*la sigue*_

 ** _cuando llegan a la pizzeria kelly se sorprendio al iugal que Fabricio, vieron a los tres animatronicos en el escenario haciendo su show como siempre solo que faltaba foxy...eso le extrañaba a kelly..._**

 _kelly: que raro...pero meh.. *se lleva a fabricio a una mesa mientras ellos miran el show llega una mesera les pide la orden, se las trae y comen mientras miran como ellos hacen su show*_

 _fabricio: wow...wow y wow si hubiera sido ellos cantaria otra cancion...no solo las misma durante años_

 _kelly: tienes razon *comiendo cofcofartandosecofcof*_

 _fabricio: creo que tenemos que ir con el gerente... para lo del trabajo..._

 _kelly: si vamos..._

 _Antes de irse kelly vio como freddy le lanzaba una mirada algo extraña...se sentia rara cuando el lo vio pero le resto importancia y se fue con fabricio a donde el gerente raidamente..._

 _kelly: son mas que animatronicos...*susurro*_

 _cuando fabricio y kelly llegaron le pidieron el trabajo y acepto a los dos pero mientras kelly leia el contrato se dio cuenta que en una parte decia: **"FAZBEAR'S ENTRETENIMIENT NO SE HACE CARGO POR DESMIEMBRAMIENTO O MUERTE DEL GUARDIA"** esa parte le habia dado escalofrios..._

 _kelly: si definitivamente...son mas que animatronicos..._

 ** _bueno me tengo que ir byee xD_**


	2. Noche 1: QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUI!

**OKEY BUANOO VERAN SOY TAN NUEVA QUE ME PIERDO FACILMENTE EN ESTO (?) OKEY COMENZEMOS**

 _12 a.m._

 _*llamada del tipo del telefono*_

*termina la llamada*

 _kelly: emm okey aqui estamos en una pizzeria endemoniada con un oso, un conejo cara de perro y un pollo... *vigilando las camaras*_

 _Fabricio: encerio...eso es un pollo?...*ve detalladamente la pantalla*_

kelly: si lo es por que?... *lo mira detenidamente*

Fabricio: me parecia una especie de...pato...*la mira*

kelly: mejor mira las puertas... *se pone a ver otra vez en la tablet*

Fabricio: a la orden capitana... *sarcasmo*

kelly: ay si ay si solo por que yano estas con Jimena te pones de malas...*mirando la tablet*

Fabricio: *cuando prende la luz se encuentra con un gran animatronico morado* e-eh...k-kelly...

kelly: dim si -... * ve un bonnie * hayyy SANTISIMA MIERDITAAA!

Fabricio: *le cierra la puerta rapidamente antes de que se entre con ellos* uff estubo cerca...

kelly: *lo mira* s-si casi...

Fabricio: quizas nos iba a comer...

kelly: no come humanos...

Fabricio: nos iba a violar...

kelly: no violan humanos...

Fabricio: nos iba a golgear...

kelly: no golpean humanos...

Fabricio: nos iba a degoyar...

kelly: no degoyan humanos...

Fabricio: nos ib- *le tira un Nokia*

kelly: cashate si...*enojada*

Fabricio: okey...por que ,emciomaste a Jimena?...*serio*

kelly:...*se quedo en silencio un rato*

Fabricio: no importa... *abre la puerta y prende la luz para revisar*

kelly: bueno... se movio Chica...*mirando por todas las camaras havidas y por haber*

Fabricio: *prende el lado derecho... se espanta y ve a Chica*

kelly: SANTO POSEIDON! *cierra la puerta con una chancla (?)*

Fabricio: ESTOS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN LOCOS! *grita*

kelly: si... intentaran meternos en un traje de Freddy Fazbear...*le dice como si nada a Fabricio*

Fabricio: okay...*vigilando las puertas*

Kelly: me queda poca fucking bateria... *enojada*

Fabricio: oh...cuanto? *la mira*

kelly: no pos ... 30% ...

Fabricio: y que horas son?...

kelly: las 4:30...

Fabricio: WTF!?

kelly: que...

Fabricio: como es posible...eso...

kelly: no pos magia pokemon que mas *lo mira*

Fabricio: deja las drogas...

kelly: sho no me drogo modo diva mijo * en *

Fabricio:...okey...

kelly: me quedan 14% de bateria?! okey ya son las 5 am...

Fabricio: emmmm *ve a bonnie en la puerta y la cierra*

Kelly: mmmm 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0.*se apagan las luces*

Fabricio: OMG! morir ...

kelly: Moriremos ...

 ** _6 AM *se escucha una campanita y un yeii*_**

kelly y Fabricio: W T F?!*caminan hacia la puerta de salida mientras se encuentrasn con el gerente emmm lo llamaremos... Pancho Lopez*

Pancho: oh que bueno que estan bien, los espero mañana *camina al local*

kelly: esta loco...

Fabricio: todos estan locos...

 **despues de eso se van en una cicleta hacia sus casas a descansar de todo lo que ocurrio esa noche...**

 **okey solo queria informar que em...nose se me olvido pero buanooo no importa chau se cuidan... xD**


	3. Noche 2: Entendiendo mejor las cosas

**OKEY BUANOO VERAN SOY TAN NUEVA QUE ME PIERDO FACILMENTE EN ESTO (?) OKEY COMENZEMOS**

 _12 a.m._

 _*llamada del tipo del telefono*_

*termina la llamada*

 _kelly: emm okey aqui estamos en una pizzeria endemoniada con un oso, un conejo cara de perro y un pollo... *vigilando las camaras*_

 _Fabricio: encerio...eso es un pollo?...*ve detalladamente la pantalla*_

kelly: si lo es por que?... *lo mira detenidamente*

Fabricio: me parecia una especie de...pato...*la mira*

kelly: mejor mira las puertas... *se pone a ver otra vez en la tablet*

Fabricio: a la orden capitana... *sarcasmo*

kelly: ay si ay si solo por que yano estas con Jimena te pones de malas...*mirando la tablet*

Fabricio: *cuando prende la luz se encuentra con un gran animatronico morado* e-eh...k-kelly...

kelly: dim si -... * ve un bonnie * hayyy SANTISIMA MIERDITAAA!

Fabricio: *le cierra la puerta rapidamente antes de que se entre con ellos* uff estubo cerca...

kelly: *lo mira* s-si casi...

Fabricio: quizas nos iba a comer...

kelly: no come humanos...

Fabricio: nos iba a violar...

kelly: no violan humanos...

Fabricio: nos iba a golgear...

kelly: no golpean humanos...

Fabricio: nos iba a degoyar...

kelly: no degoyan humanos...

Fabricio: nos ib- *le tira un Nokia*

kelly: cashate si...*enojada*

Fabricio: okey...por que ,emciomaste a Jimena?...*serio*

kelly:...*se quedo en silencio un rato*

Fabricio: no importa... *abre la puerta y prende la luz para revisar*

kelly: bueno... se movio Chica...*mirando por todas las camaras havidas y por haber*

Fabricio: *prende el lado derecho... se espanta y ve a Chica*

kelly: SANTO POSEIDON! *cierra la puerta con una chancla (?)*

Fabricio: ESTOS ANIMATRONICOS ESTAN LOCOS! *grita*

kelly: si... intentaran meternos en un traje de Freddy Fazbear...*le dice como si nada a Fabricio*

Fabricio: okay...*vigilando las puertas*

Kelly: me queda poca fucking bateria... *enojada*

Fabricio: oh...cuanto? *la mira*

kelly: no pos ... 30% ...

Fabricio: y que horas son?...

kelly: las 4:30...

Fabricio: WTF!?

kelly: que...

Fabricio: como es posible...eso...

kelly: no pos magia pokemon que mas *lo mira*

Fabricio: deja las drogas...

kelly: sho no me drogo *modo diva* mijo

Fabricio:...okey...

kelly: me quedan 14% de bateria?! okey ya son las 5 am...

Fabricio: emmmm *ve a bonnie en la puerta y la cierra*

Kelly: mmmm 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0.*se apagan las luces*

Fabricio: OMG! morir ...

kelly: Moriremos ...

 ** _6 AM *se escucha una campanita y un yeii*_**

kelly y Fabricio: W T F?!*caminan hacia la puerta de salida mientras se encuentrasn con el gerente emmm lo llamaremos... Pancho Lopez*

Pancho: oh que bueno que estan bien, los espero mañana *camina al local*

kelly: esta loco...

Fabricio: todos estan locos...

 **despues de eso se van en una cicleta hacia sus casas a descansar de todo lo que ocurrio esa noche...**

 **okey solo queria informar que em...nose se me olvido pero buanooo no importa chau se cuidan... xD**


End file.
